1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bamboo process, and more particularly to a continuous processing device for forming bamboo fiber and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bamboo retting is a prerequisite for the refined extraction of bamboo fiber and the basis for manufacturing conforming bamboo fiber. Demand for plant fiber has greatly increased with the boom in the emerging plant fiber industry.
Currently, fiber is mainly produced by mechanical method in the industry, i.e. bamboo is crushed to create cracks and bamboo fiber is separated out from thin bamboo sheets. However, the disadvantage of mechanical method is that the crushing force is not comparable with all specifications of bamboo, causing uneven pressure on different parts of the bamboo and creating uneven distribution of cracks, consequently affecting the extraction of bamboo fiber. There are also manufacturers that adopt the chemical method of producing bamboo fiber, i.e. bamboo is soaked in alkaline solution to obtain plant fiber through the degradation of hemicellulose and lignin. However, there are also defects such as low efficiency.
The main problem in the process of manufacturing bamboo fiber is that the fiber cannot be separated from the bamboo material well, which results in lower output rate. The fiber thickness is uneven, the processing procedure is complicated, the labor intensity is large, and the processing method is behind the times. However, the disadvantage of chemical method is that the disintegration of cellulose, hemicellulose and lignin is inconsistent on the inside and outside as the chemical solution acts on the surface of the bamboo, causing uneven fiber length and thickness in the interior. Consequently, conformance rate and output rate are low, fiber production cost is high, and fiber produced can only be used in fiberboard or low-grade composite materials.